


Always

by Kaishiru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti Ending, Anti Naruto Gaiden, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Self-Denial, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Coming home after a year away is difficult. What is even more difficult is finding out the one you love marry someone else...'</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Pretty much anti Naruto ending and to an extent, anti gaiden. Please do not read if you are pro ending.)</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** As stated in the summary, this fanfiction is anti ending. However, this will not contain any character or pairing bashing. This is just my take on how Naruto should have ended even when a good part of me would have loved for it to end with no pairings established. I have my own opinions just as you have yours. Just as I said before, do not read this if you are pro ending. And don't comment just to tell me that. Seriously. 눈_눈

"Do you have to marry her?" Sasuke asked Naruto after coming home from a year-long mission and hearing his best friend is about to get married to a woman he never noticed before. 'Her' meant Hinata Hyuuga. Someone he really hadn't seen frequently. Sasuke thought she was part of the background at first, always so quiet and always fidgeted whenever someone spoke to her. The Uchiha referred to her as a flat-board with large tits. Nothing was noticeably interesting about the girl because she was so plain. But Naruto seemed to have an interest in Hinata because he is about to marry her any day now. And it really bothered Sasuke which lead him and Naruto to talk in the training field alone.

"How did you two even fall for each other, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Classic dobe trait of his favorite dobe. Sometimes the Uchiha couldn't believe how much he adored Naruto whenever he did something that would seem so mundane by an ordinary person. However, he is the one who loved Naruto so everything he does is rather adorable. Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly at the behavior of the one he has loved for the longest time.

But that slight happy mood of his diminished when Naruto gave him an answer he had not expected.

"Well, it's strange. At first, I thought Hinata was just an acquaintance or even a friend. I never thought of anything other than friendship with her. Then some things happened, her sister was kidnapped and tortured for lack of better word, and Hinata just seemed more... I don't know, great." Naruto explained as he chuckled. "You know, I always loved Sakura. I mean, I really loved her but when I finally told her, she just told me I only loved her for our rivalry with each other. She loves you a lot, so I guess it was me trying to compete for her love, I guess."

Bullshit. Total bullshit. Nothing about this seemed to make sense. So Sasuke demanded how that even happened in more detail than what Naruto is giving him. There was no way Naruto could get over his little crush on Sakura that easily or even get over his love for him as well. It seemed so off and it rubbed Sasuke the wrong way.

"There has to be more than that. What aren't you telling me, Naruto?"

"Well, I ended up getting caught up in a genjutsu and I realized I really liked Hinata more than I did Sakura." he said. "And the weird thing is, I realized then she has always been there for me when times were tough. You know with Kyuubi and everything."

Sasuke couldn't fucking believe it. A genjutsu made Naruto realize he loves Hinata? And that bit about her always being there? It was just too unbelievable it should be printed in the books as fiction. Sasuke always knew that Hinata was weird. He even heard Naruto say so to Sakura at some point during their ninja academy days. Naruto being into Hinata after a strange and short turn of events was off to Sasuke. Especially when Naruto told him of the scarf Hinata made for him and said he was having a tough choice on whether he should wear one made by his mother or a girl he doesn't spend more than five minutes thinking about.

"You can't seriously believe that," Sasuke finally says as he lets out an exasperated breath. He didn't want to hear any more than that.

"Huh?" the blond sounded incredulous at Sasuke's blunt statement.

"Naruto, you didn't meet her until you first started going to ninja academy. Back when we were kids, mind you we only made eye contact with each other at first for a while, I was the first one in your age bracket to even acknowledge you." Sasuke glanced up at the sky and noticed some birds flying by in small flocks. "My memory is considerably sharper than yours so I don't remember ever seeing you with a red scarf belonging to your parents. Or more specifically, your mother."

"Are you trying to say that my past with Hinata was a lie?"

"Considering that you were duped by a genjutsu, yes." Naruto had let out a sigh. He looked depressed then and he probably regrets hearing the truth from Sasuke. It's a shame the raven haired male had to be blunt about the specifics of his and Hinata's relationship but the nature of it was too fishy.

An awkward silence passed through the two males. The only sound was the water from the lake and various animals walking by. Naruto finally decided to speak and asked Sasuke a question. "So do you think my love for Hinata is a lie?"

"No. But..." Sasuke glances over at Naruto, making sure he has captured his blue eyes. "I don't think you're over your first love."

Naruto couldn't help but look away then. He knew that Sasuke knew he was and most likely is still his first love. There was no denying it. Sure, Naruto liked Sakura and everything but it was clear to Sasuke that Naruto is okay with being friends with Sakura. The reason Naruto really gave up on Sasuke in the first place was due to the reason Sakura loved Sasuke. He thought it would be right for her to be with Sasuke, his first love. Sakura is his friend and former crush, sure. However, he didn't love her like he loved Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke really has been there the most in his life just like Iruka had been.

So why is he marrying Hinata at all? Maybe he thought it would give him a sense of normalcy in his life with being completely attracted to another man. Whether it was sexual, emotional, romantically, spiritually, just every bit of him is attracted to and will always be attracted to Sasuke. Every fiber of his being wanted him. Which is why he should marry Hinata. It would help with getting over Sasuke.

Now Naruto couldn't look at the Uchiha. He felt like he betrayed him by marrying someone who isn't him. Like he is lying to himself. And he has definitely lied to himself. Almost a year ago, he told Sakura that he disliked people who lied to themselves. Now he felt like he was being a total hypocrite by doing the same thing with another girl. A weird, quiet girl who he used to not give a second thought about.

In reality, Naruto does think Hinata is a plain looking girl, despite having nicely sized breasts. Maybe some other guy would love that but honestly, he doesn't. Girls are cute but they aren't like Sasuke. To him, Sasuke is the most beautiful man in the world. His dark eyes (one of them now being permanently infused with Rinnegan), fair skin with a slight rosy undertone, a perfect angular nose, thin lips, and a strong jaw. Even when he was younger, he thought what every other girl thought about Sasuke. He looks perfect. Like a well-chiseled god. Naruto also thought there were amazing qualities that made Sasuke so perfect to him and why he tried to compete with him. He was strong, smart, and so admirable without even trying. Naruto admired that about Sasuke and he wanted to know more about him beyond that beautiful face. And he did get to know him well.

 _'I shouldn't think about Sasuke like that. Not anymore. I like Hinata.'_ he thought to himself while keeping his eyes away from Sasuke's face.

"I will marry Hinata. It's the right thing to do." Naruto finally says as he glances over at Sasuke then immediately regretted it.

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious, Sasuke." Naruto then held onto Sasuke's hand while keeping eye contact with him. He smiled warmly at the Uchiha as he said, "It's okay. I'll be in a normal relationship. You have Sakura so you'll be in a normal relationship, too."

"No..."

"Sasuke, go. Be with Sakura and be happy. That's all I want for you." he murmured, the grip on the other male's hands loosening. _'And that is how things should be.'_

Not being able to take any of this, Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip then held his chin up. He stared into the blue eyes he loved so much with such intensity it would have made Naruto cower. Thankfully he didn't. Naruto is fearless and Sasuke found that to be yet another attractive quality of Naruto. Everything from his tan skin to his full lips is beautiful to Sasuke. And those belong to him and him alone.

"I don't love Sakura. I never have." Sasuke admits, wanting Naruto to know this.

"But she's pregnant with your kid..." Naruto murmured while his face turned saddened. It was obvious that this hurt him and he tried to keep that feeling hidden.

"Yes, that's true but-"

"All the more reason you and I shouldn't be together." Naruto interrupted, removing Sasuke's hands from his face then turned away from him. "After everything that has happened between us, do we really need to have a romantic relationship with each other?"

"Yes. I really have no interest in Sakura. She had no intention of really knowing me like you did. Her only goal was to have me at her side like I'm a prize to be won. I have been used. Which is why she is pregnant with my kid." Sasuke sighed. "The only one who has even tried to understand me was you. It felt so good to know that someone didn't care about my status or wanted to be with me because of how I looked."

"She loves you. I heard her admit it to me when she told me she was pregnant. With your kid."

"She doesn't love me the way you do. Like I said, I was a prize to be won to her." Sasuke's hand dropped from Naruto's face. "I don't love Sakura. The only person I love and could ever love is you."

Hearing this made Naruto feel relieved but there was one unresolved question. Something he really needed to know before he attempts to give himself to Sasuke.

"Do you intend to raise this kid together? I mean, I wouldn't want you to make them feel lonely like I had been a good portion of my life." Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded.

"I intend to be in their life but as for Sakura and I... It's clear we are done." he answered. "Now I have a question for you. Do you still intend to marry Hinata?"

"I..." Naruto began then let out a heavy exhale, hesitating on his answer. "I don't want to but she's expecting me to and so is her family. It is the right thing to do. However..." The blond had turned back to face Sasuke. A genuine smile is on his features. "In my heart, I don't think it's the right thing for me to do. I've always belonged to you, Sasuke. I still do." The distance between them minimized as Naruto finally let Sasuke know his true feelings.

"So how do you feel about me now?" Sasuke asked, practically demanding an answer from Naruto then. "Tell me."

"I love you. I always have. And it's cheesy and you will probably think it's so lame but I feel like we are truly soul mates." Naruto admits.

"It is cheesy, definitely. But..." Sasuke smiled. A real genuine smile graced his features. It was so rare to the point Naruto could count on one hand how many times he had seen that smile on this person's face so far. "I think that too. No matter what, we're inexplicably drawn to each other."

"I know." Naruto murmured just before Sasuke closed the distance and kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like their accidental first, and lack thereof, second kiss. The kiss simultaneously made both males feel like all is right. Their love and overall feelings for each other culminated into this singular moment and the time seemed to stop. Every memory they had together whether it was painful, embarrassing, traumatizing, euphoric. Whatever emotion one can think of, they experienced it together. And that's how they will be for a long time. This kiss felt so right unlike the lives they tried to lead separately. It was like a live wire.

There is no denying it anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other after what seemed like an eternity. Their surroundings seemed to resume moving around them again after stopping for their moment.

"I love you. You're not running away from me, you know. Not anymore." he murmured.

"I don't plan to." Naruto states, thinking of how he should break the news to Hinata. "Hey, what are you going to tell Sakura?"

"No need to worry about that. I'll handle her. You just worry about telling Hinata. That is if you want to pursue a relationship with me."

Naruto nodded quickly several times. "I do, I do."

"Then we should tell them as soon as possible. There's no need to keep our feelings secret anymore."

Of course not. Naruto had enough sleepless nights thinking of what could have been with Sasuke and denying such feelings for him. And marrying someone he finally realized he didn't love just because they have a kid on the way made his fake life even more unrealistic... It's time for Naruto to finally live the rest of his life with Sasuke at his side.

Later that day, it was decided Naruto and Sasuke will tell their wives-to-be they didn't want any part of their relationship any longer. For Sasuke, telling Sakura he didn't wish to be with her anymore seemed more difficult than the Great Ninja War itself. There were punches flying, a lot of tears and "How could you's", along with Sasuke finally getting out an apology to her. During Sakura practically screeching at him, he promised he would at least help raise their kid because he doesn't want him or her to feel abandoned.

Naruto had less difficulty with Hinata but there were still copious amounts of tears. The woman wasn't one to be vocal towards the blond but she did plead for Naruto to be with her. However, it was a fruitless effort. She tried to keep Naruto there by saying she gives him strength and that she would feel lonely if he leaves her. Basically, she was guilt tripping him. However, Naruto wasn't having it and he promised he would help out with raising their child even if they won't be together as a couple. He promised Hinata their kid won't feel abandoned like he did. It was then she had reluctantly let him go, realizing Naruto had felt the same most of his life before she came into it.

———

Sasuke and Naruto met up at the Uchiha compound after settling things with the women they almost pledged their lives to. They barely got out unscathed...well at least Sasuke barely got out unscathed. He had a prominent bruise on his face from where Sakura slapped him. It made Naruto frown in disapproval while feeling surprised Sakura even hit Sasuke at all with how much she claimed to love him.

"Did she hurt you badly?" Naruto asked, reaching out to gingerly touch the bruise on Sasuke's cheek. He pulled his hand back when Sasuke flinched a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I think she was in more pain than she caused me. Unfortunately, she will have to deal." Sasuke shrugged.

"But you know she loved you, right?"

"Not as much as you love me."

"Yeah." This is true. Not that Naruto should compare his love for Sasuke with anyone's love for Sasuke but he does feel like he had made an effort to understand Sasuke and got to know him as they grew up together. He even went to the ends of the earth just to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. From what Sasuke has told him, Sakura hadn't really done anything close that. The blond feels grateful he has gotten to know Sasuke on such a personal level despite all the pain and sorrow he experienced on his behalf. However, it was worth it. All of it was worth it in the end because he truly loves Sasuke and Sasuke is reciprocating and returning those feelings.

"I may not be the best person for you but do you intend to live and die with me?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I do," Naruto answers as he pulls Sasuke in for a quick kiss then whispers against his lips. "I intend to be with you for a long time whether you like it or not."

"And I would prefer it if you stayed." Sasuke admits as he rests his forehead against Naruto's.

After talking for a bit, Naruto had attended to go back to his apartment but Sasuke just told him to live here. It may be huge but he figured Naruto would like to have a place to freely move around in. They spent most of the day moving Naruto's things into their home they will eventually be living in together.

Somewhere in the mist of moving, their feelings for each other caught up again and there were loss of multiple layers of clothes. Soft touches and whispers accompanied the spacious room that was previously Sasuke's bedroom. The rest of the world left forgotten around them as they became more immersed in each other. Neither male had never felt so alive as they do now.

———

Epilogue.

"Hokage, I have some more paperwork for you to process." Sasuke says as he walks into the office Naruto sat in, taking off his Anbu mask after kicking the door closed. The blond sat at his desk finishing off the last bit of paperwork and he drank his tea.

"Sasuke, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. We're married." Naruto sighed as he stood to his feet, stretching his limbs. Having a prosthetic arm kind of made his shoulder ache if he didn't rest it once in a while. He had been sitting in that chair all day, looking through paperwork and whatnot. The blond really wanted to get some fresh air so he can walk around. He walked around his desk just as Sasuke set down the papers and hugged his lover from behind. "How about we go out and get some fresh air?"

"You have work to do, Naruto." Sasuke reminded, not minding when Naruto began kissing his neck gently.

"I've been stuck in this office all day. And I haven't seen my daughter yet either." The blond pouted, hoping Sasuke could hear the disappointment in his voice. "And you don't have to go on any missions either. Sakura and Hinata are watching Sarada and Bolt. Can we spend some time together, please?"

The raven haired male had intended on making Naruto work but he knew Naruto hasn't been home since last night. A break would definitely keep the blond sane and so their four-year old daughter won't forget his face. So incidentally, Sasuke had to give in. He managed to turn around while in Naruto's arms and lightly touched their foreheads together.

"Alright. Mikoto is waiting downstairs with Tsunade. She loves her adoptive grandmother." Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Don't tell Tsunade I said "grandmother," okay?" He didn't want to face the older woman's wrath for using such a word when referring to her when in reality she is well over seventy years old by now. Sasuke knew Tsunade would be near ancient status pretty soon.

"Okay," Naruto laughed as he knew Sasuke felt some fear towards Tsunade. Despite being close to ancient, she still has a lot of power and will use that power to show she is still not a force to be reckoned with. "Let's go downstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Sasuke murmurs as Naruto held out his left hand for Sasuke to grab after releasing him from their short embrace. The Uchiha gripped it firmly, loving the warmth that radiated from it. They may each lost an arm in their fight thirteen years ago but Sasuke is content with knowing he and Naruto can use their other arm to hold hands and each other with. As long as they can convey their affection through touch somehow, the loss of their arms is irrelevant to them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I seem to write a lot of pervy stuff so I decided to change things up and write something light and innocent. I do write fluff but very often, they go hand and hand with smut in like...80% of my fanfictions. So~ Time to change that and because I still have issues with how things transpired with the ending of Naruto and Naruto Gaiden, I wanted to write my alternate ending. Yeah, since drawing a one-page doujinshi isn't enough for me. haha~ Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. I felt like writing this despite the other fanfictions I need to write. So much writing. Well, I am feeling better about it than I was six months ago so it's all worth it. :) Even though I didn't have time to proof read most of this particular fanfiction. By the way, Mikoto is an OC of mine I hadn't introduced to the public because she has yet to appear in my other fanfiction 'What We Are' for a while. I am still working out her story and design.
> 
> Those who are pro-ending, don't comment telling me how this fanfiction offends you or such and such. I've stated several times that it's anti-ending and anti-gaiden. I am not liable for any rage that happens because you decided to click on a fanfiction that's clearly not canon and is not in support of the horrid ending that will be known for ages to come. (I am saying this as nicely as possible considering how colorful my words can get.)
> 
> ~Aoba
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit 3/19/2016: _It's come to my attention I have mentioned Mikoto in this story when she is supposedly dead. That was my mistake and I can't correct it at the moment because I am on mobile and without a laptop. Anyway, I apologize for my mistake. If possible, please consider it an AU/anti gaiden thing. So awkward to realize this mistake months after posting this..._**


End file.
